Wheaties
by violingal2
Summary: Tony is trying to bake a cake for Bruce's birthday, but is failing miserably. Steve catches him trying to hide his lack of culinary experience and offers to help, ending in a short fluffy thing with a hint of bromance but nothing major. Rated T for a bad word.


**Based off this prompt from tumblr for lokittysmischief:**

"**I just thought about it off the top of my head, but how about something where Steve tries to teach Tony how to bake? I mean, Tony doesn't do much cooking on his own (It took him 3 hours to cook an omelet for Pepper) and I see Steve as someone who knows a bit about cooking. It could be interesting. Maybe he's baking it for Bruce's birthday or something :)" Just some fluff because I've been a sloth and I'm not writing enough. **

"JARVIS. WHERE THE HELL ARE THE BOWLS?" Tony stood in the middle of the enormous kitchen in the newly renovated Stark Tower. "I could've sworn they were in this cabinet..." Tony opened yet another drawer to reveal MORE cereal, a jumbo box of pop tarts, and fruit roll ups. "WHY CAN'T I FIND ANYTHING IN MY OWN HOUSE" Tony got up from the floor where he was going through an entire grocery store's worth of food, looking for a mixing bowl.

"Tony? What-what are you doing?" Steve strolled in, just a hint of sweat on his brow, probably back from the gym. He looked down at Tony up on one knee, in the process of getting up from the floor, open drawers and cabinets left carelessly in his wake. "Are you looking for something?"

_Fucking great. _Tony thought to himself, _I try to do something nice for Bruce's birthday and I can't even find the bowl. Spangles will be all over this. _So Tony decides to lie to the best of his ability. "Yeah just-couldn't find the..." Tony looked down frantically, "Wheaties! Oh here they are! Great well I'll just be on my way then have a nice day Cap-" Tony got up to leave, box in tow, but Steve stopped him by grabbing his elbow.

"You hate Wheaties. Just last week you were telling me how you're not a man if you don't eat sugary cereal for breakfast" Steve gave Tony an accusatory look, not buying his facade for a second.

"Oh really? Oh yes well you know, new week, new lifestyle just trying something out..." Tony put his hand in the box, taking out a disgusting square and shoving it in his mouth. He chewed unceremoniously, trying his best to repress the look of disgust on his face as the taste hit, but failed miserably. He choked down the glob and smiled, hoping Steve would let him go.

"Seriously Tony, what's up?" Steve then spied the slightly concealed box on the island, revealing what Tony had been attempting to make. 'Devil's food cake' the container read. "Were you trying to make cake?"

Tony looked down to his feet, "I couldn't find the fucking bowls" he mumbled, blushing up to his ears.

"Well let me help you then. I love baking. Is this for Bruce's party tonight? That's so nice of you, Tony!" Steve was trying to be kinder to the man, still attempting to make up for the things he said to him on the helicarrier. Steve opened a cabinet under the island and pulled out a plastic mixing bowl. "C'mon, we'll do it together."

Tony sighed, he didn't like getting help, but he really wanted to make this for Bruce. "Fine" He mumbled, stomping over. He looked at the back of the box, seeing that they needed eggs, oil, and water. He went into the fridge and pulled out the milk and eggs, placing them on the counter.

"Here Tony, why don't you measure out the oil and water, and I'll do the eggs?" Steve suggested, pouring the dry mix into the bow. Tony nodded, turning in a full circle before looking to Steve sheepishly. "The measuring glass is in the cabinet on top of the stove. Tony pulled it out carefully, first running the tap into it, measuring the ingredients with a physicist's precision.

Steve laughed when he saw how hard Tony was working to get it perfect. "It's okay if it's a bit off Tony, it's cooking. It doesn't have to be exact." Tony looked up, completely exasperated.

"It needs to be perfect for Bruce. I'll have no less for him" Tony insisted, finally dumping the water into the bowl and starting with the oil. Steve grabbed a fork and cracked the eggs, breaking the yolks before pouring them in. "C'mon Tony, put in the oil." Tony complied, saying that if the cake was bad, it would be Steve's fault. "Want to mix it?" Steve asked, handing him the spoon.

"It's okay. You can do it if you want" Tony offered, "I'll get the pans ready." He took the two 8 inch pans Steve had placed out on the counter and moved them to the stove top, spraying in a layer on non-stick spray as Steve had showed him to do. "Okay they're all ready, get it over here."

Steve brought over the bowl, pouring half into each circular pan. They each placed one in the oven, and Tony was beaming when they were done. "He's gonna love this" Tony said, somewhat to himself. He looked at Steve as he washed out the mixing bowl. "Thanks. For helping me" Tony said, satisfied with himself.

"It's no problem Tony. If you ever want some lessons on how to do normal day-to-day things, I'm your guy" Steve joked, and Tony mock punched him, before heading out of the kitchen to the lab, smiling the whole way.

When dessert came around, the cake was the talk of the table. At first they wouldn't eat it, because Tony had made it. But once they tried a bite, they melted, devouring the entire cake. Bruce smiled at Tony with that goofy look he saved only for his best friend, and Tony felt his heart swell at the fact that he had put it there.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I truly value your opinion, and I want to know what I can improve on. It means so much to me xoxo KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN FOR A NEW MULTI CHAPTER FIC GOING UP SOON. I have it all written out (It's something I did with my new RP partner). There are eight chapters so far, ranging from 1000-6000 words each. LOVE YOU GUYS **


End file.
